TravelQuest
by Seville
Summary: Follow the adventure of the most... eh whatever... I cant be bothered to talk her up. She is just plain... no good, really. Follow her adventures as she generally aggravates everyone she comes across during her aimless quest across Azeroth.


TravelQuest

Authors Tangent: This just came to me for some reason. My typical type of character, though nothing that anyone's really seen on this site before so... whatever. Hope you enjoy it, I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't on any of this except for my character. Everything else is Blizzards shtick.

...

"Ahhhh, let me tell you about when I was young. It was certainly a simpler time. I was born to a couple of people. Who were they? I don't know... a man and a woman I suppose. Anyway, I spent the younger years of my life in a small orphanage in a back-water town out... somewhere... I don't remember. Well, that place was a shit-stain of a living place if ever I saw one. Full of little people. I hate those things; the way they... hug you and ask you for food.

Yeah, life was pretty sweet for a while until I realised that it actually wasn't, but who cares. It was a roof over my head and grub in my mouth. I remember the day when I finally left that place. Well... I say left, and... wait... okay, let's start again. When I left, it was kind of because some stuff went down. I don't really want to talk about it.

So here's what happened; the little town that I grew up in was very close to Horde borders. One day, a Horde raiding party had come rushing into the town. Guards were outnumbered, people were screaming, flesh was being torn by barbed weapons, yadda yadda yadda... And so the orphanage was attacked and the entire village was burnt to the ground. While I looked over the carnage I had suddenly gotten bored and then left and went somewhere. I don't recall much from ages 6 to 9. I think I wound up on a pirate ship of some sort which is where I developed my slightly swash-buckling accent.

As I got older I travelled all around Azeroth; doing jobs, killing indiscriminately, hating cause it's fun, being a bit of a ruthless mercenary type. Hahaha! Well, what do ya think of that? I'm sure ya loved it. Though I have a million tales like that. Reminds me of the time I accidentally raped a wagon full of Paladins. Haha! Now that there's a story!"

The Barkeep stared at the brown haired girl leaning on his counter and stuttered, "U-uhm.. w-what did you want to dr-drink?" The woman slapped her head and said, "A pint of mead, fuck-face! Weren't you listening!?"

The man looked like he was about to reply when he suddenly froze up, staring over her shoulder. She looked at him strangely and waved her hand around in front of his face. "Hey!" she barked as she poked his cheek, "Did you go brain-dead? Is that what's happened?" When she finally turned around to see what he was staring at she saw what was a large group made up of Horde species; Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, Forsaken, etc, who had come into the bar and started milling around, some harassing the waiters and waitresses for drinks. "Ah. Heheh. What? That's what got you shakin'? Ya quakin' sack a piss, you" she laughed as she grabbed a distracted patrons drink and took a swig.

One of the Orcs looked over at her and grinned a grin. He strolled over to the woman and pushed a man of a chair next to her to sit down. "Well well! Look at this! I've never really liked human wenches much but you're something else!" "C'mon Derash!" another Orc yelled out, "stop acting like a fool! What could you see in a human? She's barely up to yer chest!" "Ah shut up you wankers! Can't you sense it!? That air of danger... I love it! Fuck the race if they got that about them, I say!" He leaned closer to her and asked, "So what's yer name, ey? Got quite a few scars on ya there; I can tell you like it rough. Feel like getting 'dangerous' with big 'ol me?"

The woman continued to gulp down the drink she stole and the Orc scowled, "Hey! Don't you try and act all tough with me. I asked you a question!" When the silence continued he slammed his fist down onto the counter. The woman jumped and coughed up a bit of drink.

She wiped her lipped and then growled, "Ah! What the hell!? What's with all the banging!? I'm trying to get drunk here ya droopy faced mongrel vomit!" The group of Horde in the bar began to laugh as their comrade began to turn red in anger. The woman also laughed, "Hahaha! Ah, ya cliché bastard! My name is Syfel. So! Ya want some fun do ya? Well then; how about THIS!" Syfel yelled as she turned around and punched the guy next to her off of his chair into the guy next to him. The one he fell into swung around and punched him and received one in return before ducking under a mug thrown by the first guy. That went flying into one of the Horde patrons. Soon enough, the entire place was in a bar fight. Syfel grabbed her mug and screamed in glee, "DRUNKEN BRAAAAWWWWLLLL!" before cracking it over the Orcs head, destroying the mug in the process. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

...

Verus the Brawn had seen many things during his time as the leader of the Red Hand guild. His guild had been looking over this neutral village for a long time and brawls between certain factions were bound to happen, but he had never heard of someone just starting one 'just because.' He looked at the Orc in front of him and asked, "So where did the disrupter go?" "That's the thing! Halfway through she suddenly yelled 'I'M BORED!' and left! I don't know what her problem was at all! She was punching everythin'! Human, orc, table... didn't matter. It moved, she hit it!" The guild master rubbed his eyes and sighed, "she sounds like a lunatic... well, at least she's gone. Now be on your way, I don't want to hear about something like this happening again!" A chorus of agreements rang out and everyone went their separate ways.

...

"Well that was violent. I guess I'll be off to somewhere... wonder what that big Horde capital is called? That place sounds fun!"

...

Well that was my prologue. By the way, I do plan to keep my other stories going. This is just the first time in a while that I've had the energy to do this stuff. Ironically, my most popular story, 'Kindly Hollow' is one of those that I'm having the most trouble writing. Eh, I'll work it out...


End file.
